Here No Evil
by TaLaMaRaJaDe
Summary: Jiraiya sends Naruto a new jutsu to learn before he returns, unfortunately he is given the wrong scroll, after accidentally using the jutsu on his self the fun really begins for our young blond kitsune container. Rating due to language.


Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil

**Summary**:

Jiraiya sends Naruto a new jutsu to learn before he returns, unfortunately he is given the wrong scroll, after accidentally using the jutsu on his self the fun really begins for our young blond kitsune container.

**Authors Note**: Yes I know it's a small chapter but I thought I would stop here and get some input on it. I would love any thoughts, or constructive criticism on this, but please keep in mind that this is not only my first story on this is my first story period, so undoubtedly there will be mistakes. I will try to keep them to a minimum but I don't have a beta yet so if you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me.

**Main Paring**: None

**Category**: Humor, Naruto Centric

**Rating**: K+ for language

* * *

HNE

* * *

"Shizune!!"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" asked the dark haired young jounin asked, hurrying onto the office carrying the ever present pig Ton-Ton.

"Where is that scroll Jiraiya sent to me? Did you take it? I swear I left it right here..." Fired off the Sannin turned hokage, still digging through the mounds of paper work on her desk, not bothering to look up.

"You know Tsunade-sama, you would be able to find things better if you actually did your work instead of leaving it to pile up every where." With a sigh she placed her familiar on the ground and joined her master and friend in the search for the missing document, knowing full well that until it was found, the blond godaime would not do anything else. "And why did you leave such an important jutsu scroll just laying here where anyone could pick it up? You should know better..."

"Shizune? Could we discuss it later I really need to find that scroll, I was supposed to get it down to Research and Development yesterday, Jiraiya will be here soon and I want to have the results before then." With a huge sigh she sat at her desk, retracing her steps since she had received the scroll that contained an experiential jutsu from a group of Iwagakure ninja that had made the mistake of attacking him. 'Lets see... I got the package from Jiraiya... I finished my sake before opening it... There was the message for me, Naruto's training scroll and the scroll from Iwagakure... I read the scroll and realized I needed to send it out to ANBU headquarters to be tested so I set it on the right side of my desk with all the other scrolls I needed to pass on to ANBU to be tested and such... Then I put Naruto's...' "Oh god" groaned Tsunade, dropping her head into her hands, getting a sinking feeling that she knew where the elusive scroll had disappeared too. Standing and searching frantically on the left side of her desk once more, Tsunade found the jutsu training scroll she had meant to pass on to Naruto earlier. "Damn it, this is bad, very bad. Kotetsu!! Get me Kakashi in here NOW!!" Slamming her fists down on her desk in frustration, she sat and prepared to wait for the perpetually late jounin to arrive.

"Hokage-sama?" questioned Shizune almost afraid to know what had upset the lazy hokage so much. For her to call for Kakashi knowing he had just been released from the hospital after a mission gone horribly wrong meant that this was indeed bad. What ever THIS was.

"Shizune do you know what this is" asked Tsunade holding up the scroll so that her assistant could see it clearly. "This is the scroll that Jiraiya sent to Naruto." she answered her own question, not even giving Shizune time to think let alone answer.

"But I thought you gave him... No! You gave him the wrong one? How could you get them mixed up!! Do you know what this means?"

"Yes. I just turned that damn brat loose with a jutsu that we have absolutely no information about. Not only do we not know how it works we don't even know what it is supposed to do! And knowing him he has not only figured it out he has started practicing..." A small pop and puff of smoke interrupted her mid rant, and Kakashi appeared in the middle of her office. Orange book in its regular spot in front of his face he greeted them with a small distracted wave and lazy "Yo."

"Kakashi, have you seen Naruto." Asked Shizune before he had even managed to lower his hand back to his side. " Its really important that we find him. You see there's been..."

"That's enough Shizune." Interrupted the godaime. "Kakashi, we need you to go find Naruto and bring him here as soon as possible. Its urgent. Use what ever means necessary to find him, just hurry. And Bring him straight here as soon as you have him. Well?! Don't just stand there looking at me. GO!"


End file.
